Ayakashi: Agentes fantasma
by Ygramul-Grom
Summary: Siempre viví a la sombra de mi apellido, después de años sin que las cosas cambiaran en lo absoluto decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida y forjar mi propio camino, así que entré a la Academia dispuesta a convertirme en la mejor Agente Fantasma de todo Japón. Ahora que mi entrenamiento ha terminado he sido asignada al área de Shibuya.. nunca esperé que mi destino ya estuviera escrito


**Me puse a buscar fics de este tipo en español y… ¡no encontré ninguno! Realmente me ha entristecido un poco debido a que este juego me gusta mucho, espero alguien me esté leyendo, pues he creado este fic con mucha ilusión para ustedes. No acostumbro a pedir review pero haré una excepción por un motivo… NECESITO SABER QUE ALGUIEN ME LEE. De no ser así me temo que deberé concentrarme en mis otras historias, pues no sé si haya alguien que se pase por aquí. Ojalá alguien más se anime a escribir historias de este fandom en español.**

* * *

Miré el amplio edificio que tenía frente a mí, comprobando que la dirección fuera la correcta. El distrito era ciertamente el que ponía en el papel, el apellido en la entrada corroboraba lo mismo. Toqué quedamente la campanilla de latón pero ésta no emitió saludo alguno, me pregunté si acaso se debía a lo antiguo que lucía todo, como si nadie le hubiese dado mantenimiento en un par de años e incluso décadas. Me preocupé un poco ante ello, estaba segura de que sabían de mi llegada, el Profesor lo había comunicado a todos, ¿o no?

–¿Buscaba a alguien?

Me giré topándome con un niño pequeño montado en un triciclo, no debía ser mayor de seis años; el infante me miraba con sumo interés, inspeccionándome de arriba a abajo una y otra vez con gran detenimiento de su parte, incapaz de comprender qué hacía yo allí.

–Parece ser que la campanilla está rota –comenté con tranquilidad.

–No me sorprende, esa casa lleva años desocupada –volteó a ver el edificio con miedo en los ojos–, aunque no lo estuviera nadie le abriría.

–Ohhh… –alcancé a murmurar.

–Señorita, ¿buscaba a alguien? –volvió a repetir la pregunta.

–En realidad, vengo a ocupar la casa –sonreí tranquilamente.

–¡¿Usted va a vivir en la casa de los fantasmas?! –me miró con el miedo pintado en el rostro.

–¿Es así como le dicen? –observé con detalle la fachada– Está algo descuidada, lo sé, pero no es algo que unas reparaciones y un poco de pintura no puedan arreglar.

–Es usted muy valiente o muy tonta si desea pasar la noche allí –comenzó a temblar–, nadie se atreve a entrar en ella, se escuchan ruidos extraños salir de la misma y varias veces hemos visto sombras moverse en los corredores, incluso se observa luz por las noches cuando no hay nadie viviendo allí.

–Pero ahora yo voy a vivir aquí, incluso podrías darte una vuelta cuando termine de arreglarla –dije tranquilamente.

El niño me miró un poco renuente, luego dio media vuelta con el triciclo y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna. Suspiré. No es como si me gustase la idea de tenerle allí más tiempo, esperaba simplemente que se alejara para poder entrar en el sitio. Levanté la mano derecha mientras miraba fijamente la entrada, cerciorándome con ello que no había energía maligna alrededor, luego la puerta se abrió por sí sola con un ruido seco de la vieja madera y entré lentamente.

La casa era de estilo tradicional japonés, había un camino de piedra que conducía a la entrada principal, a uno y otro lado del mismo se distinguía un jardín que, pese a todo pronóstico, se encontraba perfectamente cuidado. Unos pequeños árboles bonsai descansaban sobre una mesita de bambú a la sombra de un cerezo que pronto abriría, el césped se encontraba recién podado, notándose el esmero del jardinero en ello; a la derecha lograba apreciarse un estanque de agua clara en el cual unos peces koi nadaban tranquilamente, su gran tamaño aseguraba lo bien cuidados que se encontraban; un poco más a la izquierda un espacio se hallaba dedicado al estilo zen, la arena blanca contrastaba con las rocas negras colocadas en ella. Sonreí. Realmente lucía mejor por dentro.

Llegué al _gekan_ de la casa, quitándome los zapatos y dejándolos mirando hacia afuera, luego subí con cuidado, esperando que la madera no fuese muy vieja. Ésta crujió un poco, pero fuera de ello no pasó nada, esperaba que alguien le hubiese dado mantenimiento apropiado antes de mi llegada. Abrí la puerta corrediza y entonces…

–¡Ahhh!

…esa chica cayó sobre mí.

**AYAKASHI: GHOST GUILD**

–En verdad lo lamento, lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa alguna…

La chica de cabellera castaña recogida en dos curiosas coletas a los costados continuaba reverenciando completamente apenada. Usaba un hermoso kimono gris con algunos detalles en rojo y adornos en blanco, el diseño era muy antiguo, por lo cual me costaba adivinar la función de algunos aditamentos, los cuales en su mayoría eran sólo decorativos. A su derecha se observaban las sábanas con las cuales tropezara mientras las cargaba, seguramente llevaría a lavarlas antes de mi llegada. Sonreí mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte la bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza.

–Realmente no hay problema, debí haber avisado antes de entrar, pero me temo que la campanilla está rota o algo así, he tirado de ella más de un par de veces y no me habéis oído –expliqué con tranquilidad.

–Les he dicho que la cambien muchas veces… –se quejó suavemente– Por culpa de algo tan insignificante os he hecho daño, Amo.

–¿Amo? –le miré perpleja.

–¿Está mal? –se consternó– ¿Cómo desea entonces que le trate? ¿Dono-sama? ¿Hime-sama?

–No, no… –le resté importancia con la mano– Sólo dime por mi nombre, ¿sí?

–¡Ahhh! –se preocupó aún más– Ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre, sensei.

–Está bien, en serio, yo tampoco he preguntado el tuyo.

–Soy Mira, encantada de conocerle al fin –me sonrió dulcemente.

–Kamo Yumiko –reverencié.

–¿Kam-Kam-Kamo? –me miró confundida– ¿_Ésa_ Kamo? Oh, Kami-sama, el Profesor va a matarme.

–Por favor, Mira, no me trates diferente sólo por mi apellido –pedí lo más amable posible–, soy simplemente la chica que el Gremio ha mandado a esta región de Shibuya.

–Pe-Perdón, es sólo que… yo no sabía que usted era… en verdad no tenía idea, de ser así hubiese preparado algo más… acorde… Oh, Kami-sama… hay tanto por hacer… –miró en derredor.

–Está bien, podrías empezar presentándome al resto, ¿sí?

–Yo soy todo el resto –me dijo suavemente.

–¿Ehhh?

–Soy la única que vive aquí –intentó sonar alegre, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

–¿Has estado sola desde… la muerte del anterior Onmyouji? –le pregunté lo más tranquila que pude.

–No ha sido tan malo –sonrió con pesadez–. He escrito algunos haiku, me he ocupado del jardín, por las noches veo un poco de televisión, hay un programa muy bueno de samurais en el periodo Edo, nunca me lo pierdo.

El hombre anterior a mí había muerto seis años atrás… durante todo ese tiempo Mira había estado completamente sola, apenas contactando con el Gremio Fantasma. La chica frente a mí no aparentaba más de 16 años, aunque seguramente tenía varios siglos de vida, me era fácil identificar a qué tipo de yokai pertenecía. Todavía recordaba la primer clase del Gremio, en Kyoto, nuestro maestro, un hombre maduro de nariz aguileña y ojos grises escondidos tras gafas de montura gris, nos había hablando de la importancia de ello, era vital en un agente fantasma.

_Tsukumonogami:_ demonios nacidos de objetos. Cuando uno de ellos alcanza los cien años de edad, generalmente cobraba vida, formaban parte de los _obake_ y _bakemono_, o "demonios cambiantes". Eran fuertes contra los _kami_, pero débiles contra los _youkai_. Mira pertenecía a esta clase.

_Kami:_ aunque algunos de ellos eran Dioses como tal, habían otros que anteriormente fuesen humanos y, por su dedicación y servicio a éstos mientras estaban con vida, se les había elevado después de la muerte. Aunque tenían superioridad contra los _youkai_, resultaban en desventaja contra los _tsukumonogami_.

_Youkai_: el término general… en su mayoría seres vengativos. Simplemente no eran humanos, incluían una gran variedad de monstruos y bestias, algunos más agradables que otros, representaban el grupo más amplio de todos y al que más se enfrentaban los Onmyouji o Agente fantasma. Fuertes contra los _tsukumonogami_, débiles contra los _kami_.

Sin embargo, generalmente solíamos llamarlos Ánima, Deidad y Espectro, considerábamos que era más respetuoso… los otros títulos sólo eran dados en las épocas antiguas, cuando los humanos y los no humanos se hallaban en guerra constante. El Gremio Fantasma había sido fundado en primer lugar para mantener el orden, el camino había sido duro y pesado a lo largo de varios siglos, pero finalmente habíamos tenido relativa paz en la última centuria. Sacudí la cabeza, no debería recordar ese tipo de cosas, era una Onmyouji, una encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre uno y otro bando.

–Mira… –le llamé suavemente– Ahora que he venido no volverás a estar sola, recién he egresado de la Academia, lo sé bien, por eso mismo necesito de tu guía para convertirme en la mejor Agente fantasma del Gremio sin necesidad del apellido que ostento. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

–¡Por supuesto! –palmeó feliz– Estoy realmente emocionada de ser útil otra vez. A todo esto, ¿en qué tipo de Espectros se especializa, sensei?

–Youkai… –murmuré, la bolsa de hielo fue apretada más fuerte.

Siempre odiaba la forma en la cual la gente me miraba cuando decía ello. Era cierto que como una nueva Agente me resultaba un poco más difícil controlar ese tipo de Espectros, especialmente por el alto rango de resistencia que presentaban a formar un contrato con cualquier humano. No sólo eso, el odio que tenían dentro de sí, la sed de venganza, el regocijo ante el dolor ajeno… todo ello hacía creer a los demás que el Onmyouji responsable pensaba de manera similar. Sin embargo, comprendía la versatilidad de sus ataques y defensas, así como la lealtad que tenían a su sensei. Las Deidades eran más amables y las Ánimas más fáciles de controlar por los recién graduados… por eso mismo mis compañeros de clase y mis maestros se asombraron cuando descubrieron que mi primer invocación había sido…

–Zorro de Tuberías –le llamé.

Un pequeño _pop_ se escuchó en la habitación y un chico de cabellera grisácea apareció de la nada, sus ojos de apariencia felina eran de un peculiar tono azul claro plomizo, su pálida tez contrastaba con la vestimenta estilo shaolin en tonos azules, lo más llamativo de él eran su cola y orejas, confirmando que se trataba realmente de un demonio.

–¿Me ha llamado, sensei? –reverenció, sentándose.

–Ella es Mira –señalé al Ánima frente a mí–. Mira, él es mi compañero.

–¡Zo-Zorro de las Tuberías! –le sonrió alegremente– ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? –pareció un poco cansado– Eres el Ánima que destruyó el Palacio de…

–¡Ahhh! –le interrumpió– No digas eso enfrente del sensei.

–¿Se conocen? –les miré tranquilamente.

–Hace mucho tiempo Zorro de las Tuberías y yo servimos al mismo Agente Fantasma –aclaró con una sonrisa– ¡No puedo creer que nos reencontremos en estas circunstancias! Quiero decir… sabiendo quién eres… ¡es realmente un honor trabajar con usted! Si ha conseguido invocar a Zorro de las Tuberías eso significa que tiene un alto grado espiritual.

–No lo diría de ese modo… –me sinceré– Siento que Zorro de las Tuberías ha venido por sí mismo hasta mí.

–Como si fuera posible… –chasqueó la lengua– No iría tras el primer Agente que me convocara, tu voz sonaba muy cálida, así que la he seguido. Me has despertado de mi siesta, es justo que hiciera un contrato con el humano capaz de ello.

–Ambos me están exaltando, aún me queda mucho camino que recorrer. Ustedes deberán enseñarme.

–Lo haremos –me tomó de ambas manos entre las suyas–, confía en nosotros. Soy la encargada de brindarte información de todo lo que necesites, por cierto, soy un Ánima de los Espejos, también puedes usarme para llevar mensajes, generalmente yo te traeré noticias del Gremio, así que no te preocupes por nada.

–Gracias, Mira.

–Yo soy tu primer Espectro, que no se te olvide –Zorro de las Tuberías recalcó tal hecho–. Incluso si haces un contrato con algún otro, eso me convierte en el líder de todos ellos. También deberás entrenar conmigo todos los días para incrementar tu nivel de Ataque y Defensa.

–Lo sé, lo sé… –todo eso me lo habían dicho en la Academia, pero preferí no decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Necesitas algo, sensei? Acabas de llegar, supongo que querrás descansar del largo viaje.

–¿Dónde está el _washitsu_, Mira? –pregunté de la nada.

–¿Ehhh? ¿El _washitsu_? Está… por aquí… –se levantó perpleja, llevándome al cuarto que había pedido.

Pasamos un par de corredores antes de entrar a un cuarto amplio en la parte Norte de la casa, tenía pisos tatami, unos ocho en total, lo cual indicaba que la casa era algo grande si se permitía tal número. Las puertas eran estilo _shouji_, de ésas corredizas con papel washi traslúcido en un marco de madera. Del lado contrario a nosotros se encontraba el _tokonoma_, un cubículo pequeño en el cual estaba colgado un _kakemono_ de dos pájaros en una rama, los trazos del dibujo eran finos y alargados; bajo él se encontraba la estatua dorada de Buda con una ramita de incienso prendida y un arreglo ikebana. Al centro de la habitación un kotatsu complementaba el cuadro, no había más objetos en dicho espacio.

–Creo que es lo suficientemente tranquilo para realizar la invocación –comenté con naturalidad.

–¿Ehhh? ¿Piensas invocar apenas arribar, sensei? –me miró preocupada Mira.

–Cuanto antes comience es mejor, la casa se acostumbrará a mi poder espiritual –informé–, además, necesito reforzar el número de mis shikigamis.

–Como gustéis… –el Ánima Espejo infló los mofletes.

–Venga, que debemos salir a patrullar apenas termine.

–Tan necia como siempre –Zorro de las Tuberías suspiró.

Los dos quitaron del centro el kotatsu, sabiendo que necesitaría espacio para poder realizar la invocación de un Espectro. Me encuclillé con seriedad y dibujé el círculo necesario, colocando todos y cada uno de los símbolos dentro y fuera del mismo. Remangué mi suéter del lado derecho, dejando al descubierto mi brazo, de una pequeña bolsita colgando a la altura de mi cadera izquierda saqué un papel donde dibujé los trazos necesarios.

–_Oh, tú que estás dormido, tú que estás perdido, alma errante sin proceso definido… te invoco, responde a mi llamado._

Cada vez el conjuro era diferente, mis maestros me habían enseñado que sólo debía decir las palabras que creía necesarias o correctas, cada uno de los Espectros era único y por lo tanto no había un conjuro universal, ni siquiera podía saberse qué tipo de youkai aparecería. En cambio, si las palabras no eran dichas desde el interior, ningún Espectro acudiría porque, sencillamente, no les habían hablado a ellos. Además, el Agente Fantasma debía estar seguro de su poder para así lograr controlar a cualquiera que se manifestara, si dudaba la vida le estaba en juego.

Zorro de las Tuberías se preparó cuando el círculo brilló de un tono dorado… unos pequeños rayos surgieron del mismo y la habitación se vio inundada de luz, cegándonos momentáneamente, se escuchó un ruido extraño, como el correr del agua entre la roca.

Y el demonio apareció.

* * *

**Si alguien lo leyó y le gusto, espero me dejen un pequeño comentario al respecto… o incluso si lo odiaron, díganlo, pero necesito saber que este fic no queda flotando a la deriva en espera de un lector :(**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero).**


End file.
